Danzarro
by SaurusRock625
Summary: In a world where young Danny is born different from most other humans, he is treated as an outcast by his peers. But by a sheer coincidence, Danny gains a device that will give him a new chance at life... as a hero!
1. Chapter 1

_**This idea has been plaguing my mind for the past few days now, and I just had to post THIS chapter at least. Now here's what I'm thinking. Danny ends up getting Benzarro's Omnitrix and uses its power to become a hero. But he will not be alone! He's got some good friends by his side in the form of aliens!**_

 _ **Danny's Current Aliens:**_

 _ **Frankenstrike**_

 _ **Snare-Oh**_

 _ **Ghostfreak**_

 _ **Blitzwolfer**_

 _ **Gutrot**_

 _ **Whampire**_

 _ **Humungousaur**_

 _ **Bewilderbeast**_

 _ **Big Chill**_

 _ **Upgrade**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10! Never have, never will!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Prologue: Birth of a Hero!**_

* * *

Amity Park Hospital is one of the many types of areas in this ghost infested town that would be considered normal. It functions just like any ordinary hospital should. They have staff on the ready for any type of medical emergency, patients come and go from this place, and pregnant women give birth here. And once such woman just has.

We find ourselves in one of many birthing rooms in the hospital of Amity Park where resident ghost hunter Madeline Fenton has just given birth to her second child. Maddie was a woman with light blue eyes, shoulder length light brown hair, and a pale skin tone. She was coated in sweat from having just given birth.

Next to her is a man with black hair, black eyes, and a slightly more tanned skin color than his wife's. He was wearing an orange and black hazmat suit due to his profession. He was also pretty fat and had legs that were very short in comparison to his large body, so it obviously made one question how it was possible for him to walk, let alone support his own weight. This is Jackson Fenton, Maddie's husband and Amity Park's other resident ghost hunter.

Held in his arms was a little girl that seemed to be no older than two years old. She had short orangish red hair, blue eyes like her mom, and her skin was more of a mix of both her parents. She was wearing a pair of light blue pants, and a black shirt, along with black shoes. This is Jasmine Fenton, Jack and Maddie's first born child. But she prefers to be called Jazz.

Cradled lovingly in Maddie's arms was a small baby wrapped up in a purple blanket to keep warm. But unlike either of its parents, the child had a set of very unique features. It was a little boy that had skin that was a shade paler than his mother's, but he didn't have black or brown hair like either of his parents. Instead, the boy had a tuft of hair that was as white as the purest snowfall. He was sleeping right now so the color of his eyes was unknown.

"Why is my baby brother's hair white, daddy?" Jazz asked curiously.

"I don't know, Jazzy pants. Maddie, do you think it's possible that our son is a ghost?" Jack answered before asking in a hushed voice.

Maddie's eyes never left her son's sleeping form, but she answered her husband anyway.

"No he's not, Jack. Think about this rationally for a minute. Ghosts are dead so they don't have a pulse, right?" Maddie asked.

Jack nodded in response. He may not be the sharpest knife in the drawer most of the time, but when it comes to ghosts Jack knows his stuff.

"Then check our son for a pulse. But try not to wake him." Maddie instructed.

Silently and carefully, Jack set his daughter on Maddie's hospital bed before going over to check his son for a pulse. He made sure to be as careful as possible in an attempt to not wake him up, and placed a finger on his newborn son's wrist.

"It's very relaxed, but there." Jack informed, confirming that his son isn't a ghost.

"So then that obviously means..." Maddie trailed off.

"He's not a ghost." Jack said, sounding both relieved and slightly disappointed.

"Right. The white hair is probably just a recessive gene from one of our families." Maddie theorized.

Suddenly, the baby began to stir as he woke up from his slumber. He gave a tiny yawn that made him seem so adorable to his family. Slowly the baby opened his eyes for the first time in his young life, and his family was astonished by what they saw.

Instead of being either blue like his mother and sister's eyes or black like his father's eyes, the child had eyes that were a brilliant shade of purple! A truly unusual color for one's eyes to be, but his parents once again just chalked it up to being a recessive gene.

"Oh, Jack... He's beautiful." Maddie said with happy tears in her eyes.

"Yup! He'll definitely be a lady killer when he gets older." Jack said with pride.

Jazz crawled over to where her mother was so that she could get a better look at her baby brother. When she saw him, only one thing came to her young mind.

"He looks funny!" Jazz said.

Her parents laughed lightly at that declaration. But then again, such a reaction was natural for a two year old little girl.

"Well he is only a few hours old, sweetie." Maddie said.

The baby looked at Maddie, and started trying to speak. However, all that came out of his mouth was a slur of baby babble. He started reaching out to his mother which made her smile and kiss her son on the forehead.

"What's his name, mommy?" Jazz asked.

"Jack! His name will be Jack!" Jack declared.

"I like Daniel. Do you like that name, sweetie? You could be my Danny." Maddie said to her son.

The baby just giggled on account of he couldn't understand a word that was being said. Nope! Nothin' in his noggin!

"Danny? That's a dumb name!" Jack said.

"Please, Jack? Besides, you got to name Jazz when she was born." Maddie asked.

Jack took a moment to look at his wife and then at his son. The newborn baby seemed to like the name Danny, and Jack would be lying to himself if he said that his son didn't look like a Daniel. After a few minutes, Jack finally relented.

"Alright Maddie, you win. Sorry Danny, but I guess your mom wants you to have a silly name." Jack said to his son.

"Don't listen to him, Danny. It's a beautiful name for a beautiful baby boy!" Maddie cooed.

Danny just continued to babble as his eyes curiously took in every sight in the room. This young lad didn't know it yet, but he is destined for greatness. And his parents didn't know it either, but they would be a part of this great destiny.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all enjoy the prologue, because I wanted to get this down before I forgot the whole thing. I want you all to know that the pairing for this story is strictly Danny x Attea. I chose this pairing because Atteah is rarely ever used in a pairing. And if Omnipotent 18 is reading this, I want you to know that I plan to update Hero of Equestria after I get a decent amount of chapters updated onto this story. After Hero of Equestria is updated, then I'll update Quest of the Kaminatrix. And don't worry, I haven't forgotten about the girls you want added to Ben's harem, or the aliens you want me to include in that story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Okay, new chapter for Danzarro comin' atcha! I'm so happy to have gotten so many great reviews for this story, and hope to get many more in the near future! But for now, let's see how Danny's doing later on in his life. Even I don't know what will happen! But all I'm gonna say is it's gonna be big! Also with Danny's Bewilderbeast transformation, I don't know if I should use the pure white snow color, or the more mud colored form. Let me know what you think.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

"Normal Speech"

 _"Thoughts"_

 **"Yelling"**

 **Alien Database**

* * *

 _ **Meeting the Galvans!**_

* * *

"Really now, Danny. I don't understand why you don't try to fight back against these jocks." Maddie said as she patched up her son's injuries.

It's been fourteen years since Danny's birth, but things haven't exactly been very good for the boy. Ever since he reached the age at which he could go to school, Danny has had a very hard social life. His white hair and purple eyes has made him seem like a freak in the eyes of most children his age. And as such, he had a very hard time making friends his own age. But fortunately, he had managed to make a couple of friends.

One was a technology loving, African American boy named Tucker Foley, and the other was a goth girl by the name of Samantha Manson. But she prefers to be called Sam. They were in the same boat of being social outcasts. Even though Sam is rich enough to be accepted into the group of popular kids known as the A-Lists, she chose to stay by her friends over popularity. This was something that Danny was sincerely grateful for.

But today, Danny ended up in a world of hurt due to the jocks. They always loved beating up kids who were lower on the social food chain, but they seemed to make Danny their prime target. Every day, Danny would come home with multiple injuries consisting of mainly bruises and shallow cuts. But this time was much worse than before. Danny ended up in the nurse's office having been treated for multiple lacerations from pocket knives, six broken ribs, a cracked skull, and a dislocated leg.

Fortunately, principal Iyashima had arrived in time to prevent Danny from getting hurt even worse than he already was. They ended up getting in school suspension for the next two months, and also ended up with detention for the rest of the year. The principal had called Danny's parents, told them what happened, and rushed the poor boy to the nurse's office. Maddie had arrived not long after that, and was currently helping the nurse patch up her son's wounds.

Danny gave a dry, hollow laugh from the bed he was resting in. He understood that his mom wanted to help him, and he could respect that. But he didn't want her to be fighting his battles for him. Besides, those jocks aren't worth the effort.

"If I were to fight back against those muscle heads, I'd be creamed for sure! Besides, if I fought them I'd be no better than they are, and I will NOT stoop to their level!" Danny explained.

Maddie smiled slightly at what her son had told her, but it soon turned into a frown. She could understand that her son didn't want to fight unless absolutely necessary, but if he didn't do something about these constant attacks Danny might end up hospitalized! Or worse! Still, she couldn't help but admire her son's maturity in such situations.

But even so, Danny still needed emergency surgery to fix up his ribs earlier and they used over four hundred stitches to sew him back up. Maddie silently wished that Danny had some way to protect himself.

That's when something strange happened. A small flash of light appeared on Danny's bed in the nurse's office, and what the two Fenton's saw perplexed them. It was a humanoid frog creature with bulbous green eyes that seemed kinda squinty, wrinkled gray skin, and long appendages hanging from his face giving the appearance of a mustache showing that it was clearly male. He was wearing a black and green battledress along with silver armor on his arms and legs. Oh, and he was also only about six inches tall.

Next to him was another humanoid frog. He looked almost exactly like the first one, only he was younger, and he seemed to have a longer, narrower head. He also had smaller eyes. He was dressed the same as the first one, but he was a little bit taller than the first, and lacked the mustache. Between the two creatures was a metal pod that was roughly the size of a medium sized volleyball, and seemed designed to contain something.

"I'm telling you Azmuth, this is the most ridiculous idea that you have ever conceived!" said the tall creature.

"My decision is final, Albedo! I understand that you do not like my choice of who to bestow this device to, but you cannot do anything to change my mind!" the now named Azmuth replied.

"Uhhh... I hate to interrupt, but who are you and what're you doing here?" Danny asked.

The two creatures ceased their arguing, looked at Danny for a moment, then back at each other.

"Truce." they said while shaking hands. _"For now..."_

"To answer your questions in order, I am Azmuth and this is my young assistant Albedo. We are from the planet Galvan Prime, home of our kind; the Galvans." Azmuth explained. "As for why we are here, that will take some time to explain."

Maddie and Danny seemed a bit apprehensive around these two "Galvans" as they called themselves, but they decided to listen. Azmuth turned to the pod, and pressed a button on the side of it. There was a loud hiss as the pod released pressurized air, and opened up to reveal something odd.

It looked similar to a belt with a buckle, only it was small enough to fit on one's arm instead of around their waist. It also had some sort of circular, silver dial with a purple hourglass. The dial also had four small spikes sticking out in an "X" formation.

"What IS this thing?" Danny asked.

"This is a device that I have created for the purpose of allowing one to 'walk a mile in another man's shoes' so to speak. It allows the user to become aliens from many universes, and lets them use their powers and abilities! And I am giving it to you as a gift, young Danny!" Azmuth explained.

Danny was surprised by this, but he honestly didn't think that he deserved such power. But before he could state his opinion, the Omnitrix launched itself at Danny and attached itself to his left arm just below the elbow! It beeped and flashed purple a few times to signify that it had bonded to the boy's DNA signature. However, Danny and his mother were too busy screaming as they tried to pry it off to no avail.

"You know Azmuth, maybe this was a good idea." Albedo said with a smirk.

"Their reactions were definitely worth it, my young apprentice." Azmuth replied with a smirk of his own.

Normally, Azmuth would feel a bit troubled by a decision like this. However, the reactions of these two humans was definitely worth the trip!

* * *

 _ **Okay, I'm gonna have to stop the chapter here. I plan to make the next chapter longer, so don't you worry about that. For now though, I'd very much like your input as to what Danny's Bewilderbeast form's coloration should be. White, or muddy? You decide! Enjoy, and leave some reviews!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here we are with the new chapter of Danzarro! I hope you all like it, because I've been having one SERIOUS case of writer's block for a while now with most of my stories! And just so you know, I think I've figured out what to do for Danny's first fight in this story, and it isn't that moronic Box Ghost. And I wanna thank everyone for sending in their ideas as to what color Danny's Bewilderbeast form should be. But I've also decided to change a couple of aliens in Danny's playlist.**_

 _ **Frankenstrike, Snare-Oh, Ghostfreak, Whampire, Gutrot, Big Chill, Blitzwolfer, Humungousaur, Bullfrag, and Lenopan/Sludgepuppy (Name Pending)**_

 _ **Enjoy the show!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I still don't own Danny Phantom, or Ben 10!**_

* * *

 _Italics = Thinking_

 **Bold = Yelling**

 **Bold Underlined = Alien Database**

* * *

It's been a month since Danny had received the Omnitrix from Azmuth, and since then he has made a full recovery from that beating from Dash and the other jocks. Maddie had since tried to remove the Omnitrix from her son, but it wouldn't come off no matter what she tried. And cutting Danny's arm off was absolutely NOT an option! Danny theorized that the Omnitrix was keyed into his own genetic signature, and that was why it wouldn't come off. Maddie admitted that it did make sense to her.

So she decided that since her son was stuck with the Omnitrix for the rest of his life, he might as well train with his alien transformations. The two of them, along with Sam and Tucker, were currently with him in the basement as they planned to see what he was capable of with his alien transformations. Fortunately, since the Omnitrix was just below the elbow on Danny's arm, it made it easy for the boy to see what alien he was selecting.

Maddie had invited Sam and Tucker to see what the Omnitrix was capable of, and also filled them in on what happened. Needless to say, the two were shocked. But they would support Danny throughout these strange times he was going through.

"You ready for this?" Sam asked.

"As I'll ever be." Danny replied.

Since there were no buttons that would activate Danny's Omnitrix, he theorized that he had to turn the dial on the Omnitrix so it would work. When he did this, the faceplate popped up, and the two halves of the hourglass merged to form a rhombus shape with a humanoid shadow in the middle. Danny stared at the shadow for a moment, and with his right hand he gently pressed down on the core.

In a flash of deep purple, Danny began to transform into something out of a horror movie!

Danny began to grow until he was about an even six feet tall, and his body turned into a mass of embalming bandages. He was wearing a Pharaoh's head-dress that was black with two glowing lavender gaps on the sides of it, and a silver rimming at the bottom. He had glowing lavender eyes that were surrounded by crown-like silver spikes, his lower face is wrapped in bandages, and his chin is black with more purple gaps on it, with a silver beard-like spine jutting from it. The bandages were white, looked ragged, and there were far more visible layers of bandages on his chest.

His upper chest and shoulders are covered by a large collar/wrap-like garment with lavender and black stripes. He had black and silver pads on each shoulder, with each one having a lavender "eye" on them. He grew tendrils made of embalming bandages on his back, and on his Shendyt was a single bandage. He wore braces and greaves on his arms and legs with large lavender gaps in them. He has three bandages that form "toes" on each foot, and one extra "toe" on the back of each ankle. The Omnitrix had relocated to a black belt around his waist.

 **"SNARE-OH!"**

* * *

 **Alien Database Entry**

 **Species Name: Thep Khufan**

 **Given Name: Snare-Oh**

 **These guys are a race of aliens that resemble Earth's mummies, and are native to the pitch black Anur System. Thep Khufan are capable of utilizing their bandages as a means of combat. They do this by using their bandages to wrap up their enemies to immobilize them, or to lift up and throw objects around them. Naturally, since their bodies are composed of bandages, a Thep Khufan can reshape its body at will. This allows them to split apart to dodge an attack, and reform himself at will.**

 **A Thep Khufan can recover from many types of injuries, including being torn to confetti almost instantly! And although Thep Khufans are somewhat frail, they possess a degree of enhanced strength, allowing them to lift objects and people with their stretchable limbs. And by reducing themselves to a single bandage, a Thep Khufan can slip through extremely tight spaces or small openings.**

 **However, these mummy looking aliens do have their fair share of weaknesses that can be exploited by their enemies. When extending their limbs, a Thep Khufan becomes highly susceptible to strong winds and suction forces. There is also an upper limit to how much tension their bandages can take before they end up breaking, and they can get tangled up in their own bandages. And if they get stepped on or squished, a Thep Khufan can be temporarily immobilized.**

* * *

Maddie was amazed by the form that Danny had taken, but was a little upset that he didn't choose a more appropriate name for a creature that looked like it belonged in Egypt. However, she wouldn't question her child's choice of names since it was HIS Omnitrix. But that's when trouble began to brew up.

The portal began to beep, and opened by itself to reveal a swirling mass of ectoplasm. And out of that mass of ectoplasm sprung forth five ghosts! Four of them looked like green octopi with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. But there was one ghost in particular that stood out amongst these ectopi.

It was a humanoid ghost that made out of metal. He had a face that looked like a skull's, a mullet made out of green fire, and glowing red eyes. He was wearing a black bodysuit, grey gloves and boots, and he had a bunch of weapons ready. He was eyeing Snare-Oh like a trophy to be mounted on the wall, and the Thep Khufan didn't like this at all. But as for Maddie…

"Ghosts?! GHOSTS! I KNEW THEY WERE REAL!" Maddie said in joy.

"Yeah, but something tells me that these guys aren't here to pass out fancy gift baskets." Tucker inquired.

"Really?" Maddie asked.

The Ectopi charged at our entourage, hissing with the intent to kill! Snare-Oh got ready for a fight, and glared at Tucker out of the corner of his eye.

"I hate it when you're right!" Snare-Oh said.

* * *

 _Instrumental Opening_

 _DANZARRO!_

 _He's a kid and he wants to have fun,_

 _But when you need a superhero he gets the job done!_

 _DANZARRO!_

 _With a Device that he wears on his arm,_

 _He can change his shape and save the world from harm!_

 _When trouble's taking place,_

 _He gets right in its face!_

 _DANZARRO!_

 _When lives are on the line,_

 _It's HERO TIME!_

 _ **DANZARRO!**_

* * *

 _ **Snare-Oh vs. Skulker!**_

* * *

As the Ectopuses charged, Snare-Oh threw a punch while extending the bandages on his arms. This tactic worked, as he managed to send the first Ectopus reeling back into the metal ghost! But he didn't stop there. Snare-Oh sent some of the bandages from his fingers out at the remaining three Ectopi, and tied them together before throwing them back into the portal! He ripped the bandages to reform his hand, and got back into his fighting stance.

"And down go the Ectopi!" Snare-Oh declared.

But his eyes widened as he saw that the first Ectopus had gotten back up, and had charged at him! The ghostly animal had managed to bodyslam the Mummy alien to the ground, and he was struggling to keep the beast at bay.

The robot ghost had gotten back up, and walked over to Snare-Oh as he drew a giant, glowing green machete. He had this sick grin on his face as he looked at the downed alien.

"I don't know who, or what you are, but you are going to be made into a trophy by me! Skulker, the greatest hunter in the Ghost Zone!" declared the now named Skulker.

"A TROPHY?! Uh oh!" Snare-Oh yelped.

Thinking quickly, He used his bandages to grab a random ghost hunting weapon that his mother had created, and took aim at Skulker. But before he could fire it, Skulker grabbed it with some wiring from his shoulder and assimilated it to his body! Skulker aimed at Snare-Oh, and powered up the weapon.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Snare-Oh warned. "It's a bad idea.~"

"I wasn't materialized yesterday, whelp! No prepare for your destruction!" Skulker ordered.

He did manage to fire a blast from the weapon at the Thep Khufan, but it didn't hit. The reason? Skulker was sent flying back from how strong the recoil was on this particular weapon!

"Mom's shoulder mounted ecto gun has quite a kick!" Snare-Oh commented with an eye smirk.

He then turned himself into a single bandage, and flew out of the grip of the Ectopus that had its slimy tentacles on him.

"Excuuuuse me!" Snare-Oh said.

Once he was a good enough distance away from the two ghostly enemies, Snare-Oh reformed into his full Mummy form. He then took a look at what there was to use to his advantage, and noted the hyper tangible crates over in the corner. He smirked as a plan had formed in his head.

He looked back at Skulker and the Ectopus, and saw that they were in the perfect position to be sent back into the portal. But Skulker still seemed fairly arrogant about being able to pull out a win from this.

"You can't defeat me, fool! Soon, you shall be nothing more than a trophy on my wall!" Skulker declared.

"That's what you think, metal butt!" Snare-Oh taunted.

He quickly sent some of his bandages over to the crates, and wrapped them securely. Using all of the strength he could muster, Snare-Oh threw the crates at the unsuspecting ghosts! Surprisingly, it worked and sent them barreling back into the Fenton Ghost Portal with the door closing behind them!

Snare-Oh relaxed his stance, and began wondering how he was supposed to change back. Suddenly, the Omnitrix began to let out high pitched beeps and in a flash of purple, Snare-Oh had turned back into Danny! Maddie was very impressed by Danny's resourcefulness in battle, and was ready to celebrate. At least until she took a look at Danny's current outfit.

" _I guess a shopping trip is in order."_ Maddie thought to herself.

* * *

 _ **Well, there we go! New chapter! I apologize for the length of this particular chapter, but now I need some help with something else. I can't decide how Danny and Attea should get together in this story! Should it be through an arranged marriage, or something else? If you all would be so kind as to let me know what you think, that would be most appreciated! Read, Review, and Enjoy!**_


	4. ADOPTION NOTICE!

_**I'M TERRIBLY SORRY!**_

 _ **I WANT TO CONTINUE THIS STORY, I REALLY DO, BUT MY INSPIRATION FOR THESE STORIES HAS RUN COMPLETELY DRY! I DON'T WANT THIS STORY TO DIE OFF, SO I'M PUTTING THIS UP FOR ADOPTION! IF ANYONE WANTS TO ADOPT THIS STORY FROM ME AND CONTINUE WRITING IT, PLEASE PRIVATE MESSAGE ME AND I WILL GIVE YOU THE REQUIREMENTS FOR THE STORY! ONCE AGAIN, I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY!**_


End file.
